


heartbeats (or lack of them)

by bananaquit



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaquit/pseuds/bananaquit
Summary: Aziraphale doesn't have a heartbeat. Crowley does.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	heartbeats (or lack of them)

Crowley’s head was resting on Aziraphale’s chest, sleep about to claim him, when he noticed something. His face scrunched for a moment in bewilderment.

“You don’t have a heartbeat,” he said. 

“You  _ do _ ?” said Aziraphale.

“Wh- of course I do! Came with the corporation. Why don’t you?”   
  
“Well… it’s just that it would beat rather a lot when I got to thinking about- about anything really, for too long. A-and there’d be this terribly distracting thumping all throughout my corporation. I found very quickly it was best if I switched it off.”

“‘S what happens when you get anxious, angel.”

“Yes, well. I decided I didn’t like it and wasn’t going to experience it more than was strictly necessary.”    
  
“Fair enough,” said Crowley. A beat of silence. “Heartless angel,” he scoffed. “Figures.” There was a moment of dead quiet before Crowley realized what he said, shot upright in bed, turned to stare at Aziraphale with wide eyes, and started to frantically backtrack. “I mean, not you personally. Well, yes, you personally, but not  _ metaphorically _ you personally-”   
  
“Crowley, Crowley,” Aziraphale cut in. “Hush, my dear, it’s alright.” He started gently easing Crowley back down to his former position. “I know what you meant.” 

“Bastards, the lot of ‘em,” Crowley grumbled as he settled. “You’ve got more of a heart than all of them combined.” 

With one hand, Aziraphale pet Crowley’s hair, which he knew the demon loved but would never admit to. He wrapped an arm around the demon and placed his other hand over his beating heart. “So do you, my love.”

“Don’t go spreading that around, you hear?” Crowley mumbled. He yawned and snuggled closer to his angel.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Aziraphale lied. “Good night, Crowley.”

“G’night, Aziraphale.”


End file.
